


Painful Revelation About Enrica Croce

by TheRepublic



Category: Gunslinger Girl, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel Dust gets a letter. It's bad news
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 4





	Painful Revelation About Enrica Croce

"Angel Dust you got a letter." Vaggie told him. Angel came running down the stairs to the hotel foyer and read the letter. 

"I wonder what it could be. I doubt its from family and it better not be from Valentino." He stated opening it. He read it and his eyes widened as he had a flashback

(Flashback)

"The entire Croce family died by giacomo's hand Angel dust must never find the letter that says so hes always asked about his relatives." Molly said. 

(Present Day)

"They were killed in a blast by giacomo dante. I'm so sorry Angel. You were never told...because it happened years after you died. Nobody thought you would care" Charlie said wincing as this could get ugly. 

(A few moments later) 

Angel was wrecking everything in the hotel throwing stuff across the room screaming and ranting as Vaggie scolded him While Charlie was shaking while and trying to hide till it was over

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER WHEN I FIND THAT COCKSUCKER IM GONNA RIP HIS DICK OFF AND SHOVE SPIKES UP THAT COCKSUCKERS ASS THEN IM GONNA-" He said as shit flew across the hotel. 

Nifty and Alastor were hiding in their rooms not wanting to be victims to Angel's raid. 

"AND THEN IM GONNA RIP THAT ASSHOLES SPINAL CORD FROM HIS ASS THEN IM GONNA TAKE HIS TOUNGE AND IM GONNA SHOVE IT INTO HIS EYE SOCKET THAT MOTHER FUCKING COCKSUCKING COCKSUCKER HORSEFUCKER COCKSUCKER JACKASS MOTHER FUCKER THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH MOTHER FUCKER SON OF A CUNT DICK JACKASS BASTARD-

Angel was making a mess of everything. Plates furniture doors essentials were being absolutley thrown every where Angel was messing up beds and going on a complete rampage 

Vaggie pleaded with him to stop but he wouldnt listen. Angel's whole rant could be heard all throughout by the guests everyone their. 

THAT COCKSUCKER PISS FUCKER THAT MOTHERFUCKING DICK FUCKING PISS FUCKING SHIT FUCKING ASS MUNCHER IM GONNA OPEN HIS MOUTH AND SHOVE A KNIFE IN HIS THROAT THAT NO GOOD MOTHERFUCKING FUCKER FUCKING FUCKHOLE THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH THAT BITCHHOLE BITCH BASTARD SON OF A BITCH THAT NO GOOD FUCKING FUCKING FUCKER THAT BITCH ASSHOLE BITCH SHITSTAIN ASSWIPE IM GONNA-" Angel said as he continued his rampage. 

Vaggie was just watching helpless as he didnt want to accept any comfort or stop and she couldnt throw him out or restrain him either since he could fight really well.

Vaggie then tried getting everyone together to stop him but that did no good and Charlie was unwilling to stop him as she felt sympathy for him. Vaggie did to but didnt wsnt the hotel be destroyed. 

Angel continued to go on his rampage before collapsing to the ground on his knees and screaming at the top of his lungs as he stared at the ground

ENRIIIIIIIIIIIIIICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EEEEEEEEENRIIIIIIIICAAAAAAAAAAAAA EEEEEEEENRICAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAENRICAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Angel screamed at the floor. Vaggie started to cry as well as she couldnt fathom losing her entire family like what happened to the croces

Angel then sat back threw his head back so that he stared at the cieling and screamed an earth shattering scream

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

(Flashback) 

"I heard you were going to Balkans is that true jose?!" Enrica exclaimed not very happy about it. 

"I'll be back before you know it I'll only be six months" "Jose said 

"But no! They say the radiation is to dangerous!" Enrica cried

(Another Flash back) 

"I'm gonna join the carabanari!" Enrica exlclaimed determined

(Present)

A few hours later after the hotel was cleaned up he saw his friend Cherri who comforted him rubbing his  
Back

Enrica would have loved you she was very loving and happy I'm sorry" She said sadly. Angel Dust wiped his eyes and spoke in a bitter tone. 

"I remember reading about the whole family go live their lives amd even look at pictures of them after I died due to libraries down here in heaven and hell having books on all the humans on earth and in the afterlife...but i must of missed the explosion....how do you know it they would've loved me?! 

"I was going through old newspapers about her after you cried to to me about it in some interviews after her games that she won with her team her personally came right off her. She was optimistic and very bright. I'm sure she would have loved and accepted you" Cherri said sadly. Angel froened and took a drag from his cigar. 

"I wonder how the brothers dealt with it...I wonder if I would have reacted any differently had I still been alive when it happened....I died before enrica was Born I learned about her years later in here but immediatly got close to her even down here" He said sadly 

"From what I know a friend got revenge...I'm not sure how though...look...I'm here for you if you need somebody to talk to more about this...I'm here..." She said softly touching Angel's hand. Angel hugged her. 

"Thanks" he cried


End file.
